Your Heart Has Room for Two
by Nemisor
Summary: After Duelist Kingdom Yugi notices that Yami has been very silent in his mind, so he takes a trip in Yami's heart to see if he can help. Friendship fluff.


_A/N: I was very bored one night, so I contacted my good friend Urpo and asked for some Yugioh prompts. Being an awesome friend, she provided me with a few prompts. One being Yugi and Yami with some friendship fluff. I do adore the bond these two have. I fear this… might not be as fluffy as one would like. But you make the call. Anyway, takes place after Duelist Kingdom. Has some vague references, nothing too spoiler-y. Hope you enjoy this!  
_

* * *

 **Your Heart Has Room For Two**

There was a boy with a heart split in two. Not in heartbreak, but in something else entirely. There was a boy with another half, another soul, that lived within him. And this was a boy who could see into his own heart and reside there if he so wished, a rare thing to accomplish for anyone.

There was two chambers in that heart. Chambers just like in every other heart, and there was a corridor right in the middle, separating the two. The other chamber belonged to the boy. His name was Yugi. It was bright, rarely heavy with worry, instead filled with toys and comforts of someone who knew themselves and who allowed themselves the luxury of forgiveness and rest.

The other chamber belonged to darkness. The other chamber, across the corridor was heavy. It was heavy with time and it was heavy with mysteries, forgotten things, things forever lost or at least thought gone. It was guarded with a heavy stone door and there was no comfort in the place. It was a darkness lurking in each person's heart, but this time it was completely separated from the light of the heart. The darkness had taken root after a completion of an artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle, a part of millennium set that possessed great power, and, so was said, great darkness. This darkness had taken place in Yugi's heart, taken its space and called itself Yami. One would not wish to creep on that side of the heart voluntarily.

But Yugi did, because he was such a boy that allowed others the same he allowed himself: forgiveness and comfort. Yugi did not fear his darkness, because his darkness was his closest friend.

Yami had been silent for a while. Usually he piped up in Yugi's mind every now and then if he had anything to comment. And of course, if situation required it, he would take over Yugi's body and use it for a bit. Usually it was if anyone was ever in danger, as Yami had a far better mind to resist darkness than Yugi had. But now he had been silent for almost a week, the door to his side of the heart closed. At first Yugi figured that Yami just didn't have any interest in school (which he didn't for the most part), but now weekend had rolled around and he hadn't even perked up at the friendly card game tournament Yugi had held with his friends at the game shop.

It was little worrying. Yugi tried calling out to Yami in his mind, but received no answer.

So that night, when everyone who were staying the night at Yugi's place had fallen asleep, Yugi too closed his eyes. Instead of going to the land of dreams, he entered his heart. It was not as weird of an experience as one would imagine, his heart was the thing most familiar to him. It was comforting, and many times Yugi had found it best refuge if he was in need. And Yami the best person to comfort. They did share a heart after all.

Yugi walked through his own side quickly, hardly looking around, since he already knew every single corner in his heart, and he knew where he needed to go.

The hallway between the chambers was dimly lit, brighter on Yugi's side and darker on Yami's. When approaching Yami's door, a little uncertainty entered Yugi's footstep. He usually didn't go to Yami's heart, unless invited. It just was not polite. He knew however that Yami could never stay mad at him, and he had nothing to fear from the darkness.

So he pressed his hand against the stone door. It was heavy and looked like it would be impossible to move any way. It pulsed slightly and with regular intervals. A heartbeat.

Yugi pressed, and the door swung open like it was lighter than the air surrounding it. The chamber invited him in.

The few times Yugi had been in Yami's heart chamber it had been either a simple room made of stone with hardly no furniture or decoration. Or a gigantic maze with staircases going all about with traps and pitfalls. Even then, Yugi had not been afraid. He could always feel where Yami was. The maze was only a challenge to those who could not know Yami's heart.

This time it was darkness, pitch black and deep and heavy. It all but poured out of the room, and into the hallway, spilling onto Yugi's sneakers. Yugi stared at it for a while.

Then he stepped into it.

There was nothing to be afraid of in the darkness of his heart. It was his after all. Even if this chamber didn't exactly belong to him.

The darkness gave way to Yugi's step. It was heavy all around him, but warm, almost like someone had merely thrown a blanket on him. It was comforting almost, tiring. And if it weren't for the concern in his mind and the hard stone floor below him, Yugi might have succumbed to it and fallen asleep on the spot, retreated back, given up.

Yugi reached out; with his hand and his mind and reached for the presence that had become as familiar to him as breathing. It was there, and gladness rushed through Yugi. He hadn't realized he had been afraid that Yami would be gone, but he had.

At first, when Yami appeared they did not understand each other, Yugi feared what Yami could do and Yami couldn't stand the light pouring from Yugi's side. Soon they had come together, they had made peace. It was because they had recognized their similarities, the things connecting them, instead of the things separating them. Yugi couldn't have asked for a better friend.

He walked through the darkness and silence, reaching for his other half.

Finally he came to a room. It was made of ancient blocks of stone like everything else in Yami's heart was. It reminded one of an ancient tomb. There were few torches on the walls of the room, illuminating it, but leaving shadows, lurking, moving in unexpected ways. Darkness was always present here. But it was not an enemy.

In the middle of the room there was a chair, more of a throne really, also made of stone, with high back and arm rests that had some fantastic details; one could hardly imagine the amount of work that had to have been put into it. On the throne, his eyes closed and breathing deeply, was Yami. He was leaning his head against his hand, his elbow on the arm rest, other folded on his lap. He appeared to be asleep. Even so, he had an air of majesty around him. Majesty and pride.

Yugi approached carefully and stepped onto the platform that the throne was on. Yami did not stir. Yugi placed a gentle hand on his knee, shook it a bit. Yami's eyes fluttered open and he sat up straighter in his chair. He blinked few times, shaking the sleep from his eyes.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" he asked. He looked around himself like he was checking he was still where he thought he was supposed to be. Then he looked at Yugi.

"I was worried about you, Yami," Yugi said. "You've been strangely unresponsive for a while."

"I've been resting. I'm sorry if I have worried you." Yami frowned, ran a hand through his hair. He asked: "How long I have been out?"

"It's Friday now. We last talked on Sunday."

Yami's hand movement stopped. He returned his hands back to his lap.

"Huh. That's odd."

"Are you okay?"

"I've been tired. Ever since we got back from Duelist Kingdom I've just been very very tired. And I've been having dreams. They seem familiar, and at the same time… not."

"What do you see in the dreams?" Yugi asked.

"A desert. A great big desert. Nothing more."

Yugi sat down next to Yami on the platform, leaning his head against the armrest of the throne, and looked up at Yami, who was looking frankly more confused than Yugi had ever seen him.

"Remember that Shadi?" Yami asked.

"How could I forget? He probed around our brain."

"What he said troubles me. Something about a destiny. I don't know if my dreams are connected to that. I've been trying to figure it out." Yami huffed. "And the person collecting Millennium Items. That worries me too. It means we are, you are in danger."

Yugi shrugged. His back moved against the arm rest, making a scraping sound.

"There's no point worrying about it now. We clearly don't have enough information to even begin to guess what this prophecy is about, even with your dreams. And we have no clues as to who took the Millenium Eye from Pegasus, since Bakura would be our lead suspect, but it can't have been him, because his Ring was thrown away. What I'm trying to say is that eventually this destiny will either reach us or pass us by, and the person collecting Millenium Items, yes they will come after us whoever they are. Eventually. But I'm not afraid. I have you."

A small smile graced Yami's lips. He put his hand on Yugi's head an ruffled his hair, already messy from laying on the bed, now surely to get even messier. Yami let his hand rest on Yugi's shoulder when he spoke:

"I wish I had your confidence."

"I'm sorry to hear it's been troubling you. You should have come to me. We got each other's backs."

"I should have, and I apologize. I've been too preoccupied with trying to understand and to remember. All I got is the desert. It's frustrating."

"What you need is a day off. It's weekend. Maybe we could go catch a movie or something."

"I'd like that."

"And you will be okay?" Yugi said, getting up from the floor and hopping down from the platform before turning towards Yami.

"Yes, yes. No need to worry about me. I think it best you go back to sleep."

"Of course I worry about you, you're my other half. Besides," And at this point Yugi smirked. "Considering how many times you've saved my butt and my grandpa, it only makes sense that I'd like to make sure you're okay."

"It's my butt as well, Yugi," Yami reminded, with a smirk of his own. "But I see your point."

"Good night, Yami," Yugi said, and turned away. He got few steps closer to the door when Yami's voice stopped him.

"Yugi."

Yugi tilted his head towards Yami. He had gotten up and was now walking towards Yugi.

"Yes, Yami?"

Yami walked to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and suddenly pulled him into a hug. Yugi couldn't remember them ever hugging before. Yami was slightly taller than him, inclining his head against Yugi's, while Yugi could rest his head on Yami's shoulder. Yugi answered to the hug with force, pulling Yami as close as he possibly could with his admittedly not very strong arms. And he held on tight. Yami let out a laugh, a very small, breathy one, and squeezed back, before letting go.

"You're a good kid, Yugi," Yami said. "Thank you."

Yugi just nodded.

And with that Yugi took off, returning back into the darkness, that took him in with same warmth and comfort as it always had. It led Yugi towards the exit and back to his own side of the heart. Once there, Yugi quietly tugged the bond they shared in his mind. Yami was on the move in his own room. Wandering about, but Yugi could tell his heart was more at ease.

"Good night, Yami," Yugi whispered through the link they shared, before slipping back into his body and back into his bed. All around him were the sleeping forms of his friends: Anzu curled on the couch, completely covered in her blanket, her mouth hanging open slightly and her hands tugged as a pillow beneath her head. There was Honda near the door snoring as loudly as ever. And Jounouchi sprawled on his mattress next to Yugi's bed, half of him hanging off it and his blanket completely discarded. Yugi looked at his friends in their peaceful sleep, before settling back onto his bed and closing his eyes.

On the edge of sleep, just before he let go off his consciousness, he heard Yami tugging at him, and few quiet words sent his way.

"Good night, Yugi."

Yugi fell asleep.


End file.
